


Malec tumblr prompts

by ohfreckle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Has No Chill, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Dinosaurs, Dirty Talk, Face-Sitting, Family Issues, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Lace Panties, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Silly boyfriends, Voyeurism, competitive boyfriends, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/pseuds/ohfreckle
Summary: A collection of ficlets for prompts on my tumblr.These will most likely range between sweet and downright filthy, depending on what kind of prompts people throw my way.





	1. Breathe me in

**Author's Note:**

> My excuse that this is twice as long as intended is that I combined two prompts from anons:  
>  _Magnus going away for a few days and alec missing him and then pounding him when he gets back_ and _lace panties._

Alec wakes before the first gust of wind disturbs the silence in the loft, so attuned to Magnus's magic that he recognizes it even in his sleep. 

He sits up on the couch just in time to watch Magnus step into the living room, the portal already closing behind him with a flare of bright light. "You're late," he croaks out, shaking off the last remnants of sleep as he quickly drags his eyes over Magnus’ form, breathing a silent sigh of relief when he appears to be in perfect health. "Did something happen?"

"Nothing but a lack of consideration on my part. I forgot that for an order sworn to silence these monk warlocks celebrate quite an elaborate farewell ritual." Magnus crosses the short distance between them and steps between Alec's legs, sliding a hand into his hair. "I'm sorry if I worried you, but by the time I realized I would be late it would have been rude to disturb the ceremony."

"Doesn't matter, you're here now." The truth of it hits home as soon as the words leave Alec's lips. Magnus is home, whole and unharmed, and all the tension Alec hadn't even realized he'd been carrying for five long days seeps out of him with a deep sigh. He wraps his arms around Magnus's middle with a low hum and presses his face against Magnus' stomach. For a long moment he just breathes him in, lets the familiar mix of skin, earth, and ozone— _Magnus_ —soothe him. 

"Alec?" Magnus prompts, but he lets Alec have this moment, gentle and patient as always, waiting Alec out with slow strokes through his hair until he's ready to talk. 

But how can Alec put into words how much he missed him? That he's slept on the couch for the last four nights because their bed doesn't feel right without Magnus curled against his side. That he's felt like some vital part of him has been missing, raw and aching, incomplete. How to explain that he's been curt and snappish even to Izzy because he knew that at the end of the day Magnus wasn't there for him to come home to. 

"Missed you," he finally says, his voice gritty with sleep and emotion, deciding on the simple and honest truth. And because Alec has worked a lot on that lately and on learning to trust his gut, he pulls back and opens the last two buttons of Magnus's shirt, mouthing a kiss into the sliver of skin he revealed. "Missed you so fucking much."

Magnus's hand in his hair tightens and he takes a shuddering breath, his stomach quivering under Alec's lips. And as so often the mood changes from soft and tender to heated and urgent within the blink of an eye, and god, Alec's missed this, too.

Slipping another button free he lets his lips follow, scrapes his teeth over the rim of Magnus's belly button. "Missed your touch." And higher, a kiss right below Magnus's heart. "Missed touching you."

Somebody groans, but Alec can't tell who, their bodies molded so close that he can feel Magnus's heartbeat thrumming in his veins. All he knows is the curve of Magnus's lower back fitting perfectly against his palms, the heat of soft skin against his lips. The sharp sting as his head is pulled back, forcing him to look up. 

The raw hunger in Magnus's eyes. "Then touch me, Alexander."

A wave of need and desire crashes over Alec, pressing down on him as hot and real as Magnus's hand against his neck. Without breaking eye contact, he leans in and starts a new trail of kisses, darting the tip of his tongue into Magnus's navel before he drags his lips lower, kissing his way down over hot skin and wiry hair. 

"God, yes," Magnus chokes out, his grip loosening enough for Alec to lean back and tug the indecently tight denim of his pants over his hips. 

For a long second Alec thinks he might never breathe again. "Magnus…," he says, nothing but a hoarse whisper, all thought but _Magnus_ lost in the white static that's suddenly become his mind. 

Deep red lace hugs Magnus's hips, the rich color a vibrant contrast against his brown skin. The cut is plain, just simple boxer briefs, but there's nothing ordinary about them. The hard curve of Magnus's cock straining against the lace is obscene, a gorgeous, thick line that makes Alec's mouth water with want. He swallows hard and curls his hands over Magnus's hips, tugs him close until he can fit his mouth over the plump mound of his balls, tasting heat and skin as he works Magnus with lips and tongue, kissing and sucking his way to the thick head. The lace is damp here, salty with the precome Magnus is starting to leak, and Alec sucks harder, greedy for the taste of him. 

"Fuck, Alec!" is all the warning Alec gets before he suddenly finds himself pinned to the back of the couch with Magnus's knees digging into his sides.

"How very forward of you," Magnus pants against Alec's lips once he's settled into his lap. "I had hoped you would enjoy my surprise, but I didn't think you'd kiss my cock before you kiss me hello." 

"Yeah, well, I guess there's a lot of things you didn't take into consideration today," Alec teases back, nipping at Magnus's bottom lip. "Like how much I love that cock. But since you insist… Hi!"

They crash together in a messy kiss, the slide of their mouths slick and open, no room for finesse after all those days apart. Alec licks into him like he's starving without bothering to soften the kiss, and Magnus is right there with him, sucking on his tongue, deep and slow. It's bruising, reckless and it feels like coming home. 

"Better?" Alec asks into the tangled breath between them. 

His answer is a sharp crackle of magic and Magnus's hand on his own, guiding it back to the curve of his ass. He knows what he'll find there, but it doesn't make the sensation of his fingers slipping into wet heat with barely any resistance less heady. 

"It will be when you fuck me," Magnus bites against his lips, and Alec is already on his feet, stumbling his way to the bedroom with Magnus pressed tightly against him by instinct alone. 

"Come on, then, up," Alec pants as he struggles out of his clothes, but he needn't have bothered. Magnus is already crawling onto the bed, settling onto his hands and knees in the middle of the mattress. Alec climbs up behind him and not for the first time he's struck speechless by the sight of Magnus offering himself without hesitation, the gorgeous arch of his back… 

…and red lace. Alec shifts his gaze helplessly down Magnus's body, his heart thudding in his chest as he memorizes the way the lace clings to the curve of his ass and stretches over his balls. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. 

"These stay on," Alec rasps, his breath tripping out in a raw stutter as he tugs the briefs just below the curve of Magnus's cheeks. He gives him a long, filthy lick from balls to ass before he rears back and pushes his cock into Magnus, all the way in, snug and deep. "Go!" Magnus hisses as soon as he bottoms out, riding his ass back onto Alec's cock with a lazy roll of his hips. He's tight and hot inside, clenching around Alec as if he can't bear not to be full of cock for even a second. 

It's different like this, being able to just fuck without taking care to open Magnus up and letting him breathe through the initial burn of being split open. Alec loves taking him apart with his mouth and fingers, letting the pleasure build until it crashes over them like a storm, but he loves this too, just giving into the burning need to take or be taken, hard and fast and all-consuming.

Alec goes hard and deep until his lungs are burning, but it's never deep enough, not close enough. He fucks into Magnus ruthlessly, his grip hard enough to leave bruises on his hips that he will kiss better tomorrow, spurred on by Magnus who takes everything he gives and still begs for _harder, deeper, Alec, please_ with heaving, breathless gasps. 

Sparks of pleasure are skittering along Alec's wrecked nerves, exploding into a bright ball of white heat when he draws out and fucks back in hard, the wet, hot head of his cock catching against the rim of Magnus's ﬂushed hole, his balls slapping against the edge of the damn panties. He pushes Magnus down on his shoulders with one hand, hauling his hips higher with his fingers clenched around a fistful of lace and pushing until Magnus's legs are tucked under his belly. Like this he can go even deeper, pounding his own pleasure into Magnus with hard, fast fucks, his body rushing with heat every time he sinks into the hot-slick clutch of him. 

Magnus pants his pleasure into the sheets with every drag of Alec's cock against his prostate, sparks erupting from his fingers where they're clenched around fistfuls of silk, needy and perfect under Alec. He can't move like this, can't touch himself, but Alec's got him. He fucks up into Magnus, hard and frantic, grinding in deep while he slides his hand around Magnus's hip and cups him through the panties, rubbing him with the heel of his hand and dragging the sopping wet lace over the wet head of his cock. It's all he needs to have Magnus come with a shocked groan, clamping down tightly until he's shivering around the heavy weight of Alec's cock inside of him. 

Watching Magnus lost in pleasure sends another surge of lust hooking into Alec's gut, an all-consuming need that sends his blood roaring, makes him dig his knees into bed so he can drive into Magnus even deeper, fucking out a low _god, fuck yes_. It's a wrecked little scrap of sound, thick with bone-deep lust and satisfaction, vibrating deep within Alec for a long moment of trembling anticipation. He screws his eyes shut and then he's coming, spilling deep inside, his whole body seizing tight in harsh pulses of pleasure that feel like they're breaking him open.

He rolls onto his back next to Magnus, still panting with exertion and shivering with the aftershocks of his release. He feels sated to the bone, his body heavy and languid. He breathes through it, willing his body to find the strength to move again while he listens to Magnus's harsh breath finally evening out. They move at the same time, Alec sitting up just in time to catch Magnus rolling onto his back, and whatever strength he's found burns to ashes in the storm of fire that rushes all over his skin. 

Magnus is a wreck. His hair and makeup ruined, his chest sweaty and reddened from where it was pressed against the sheets, the panties… Alec stares helplessly, heat spreading in his gut as he takes in the tear in the lace on one side where he gripped them too hard and the thick drops of white seeping through the fabric. 

"I should go away more often," Magnus says, his voice rough as if it's been dragged over a road of gravel, looking up at Alec, his golden eyes half-lidded and sated. 

"Yeah," Alec says, choking on even that simple syllable as he watches Magnus drag the tips of his fingers over his cock and through the mess of come. "Just promise me," he rasps out, catching Magnus's wrist before he can bring it up to his mouth. "You'll always come back to me."  


"Why wouldn't I?" Magnus pushes his wet fingers against Alec's lips, his eyes flaring when Alec opens up with a groan, lapping up the taste of him. "If this is what is waiting for me."

It's going to be a long night.


	2. Alles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Magnus Bane finally belongs._
> 
> For the prompt: Alec referring to Magnus as family, like, Magnus needs to know he has that family.

"All done for the day." Magnus pushes the last of the improved wards into place with a flourish. He's tired and sore, his magic running low after a whole day's worth of intricate spell work, but with it comes the satisfaction of a job well done.

Almost a year ago he'd been standing in this very place next to Alec, uttering the very same words. To Magnus's great relief that's where the similarities end.  _I'm getting married._  A year ago Alec had crushed his heart with just three words. So much has changed since then. Today there's a wicked glint in Alec's eyes as he steps out of his office.

"Thank you for your excellent service, Mr. Bane," Alec says, his lips stretching into a playful smirk as he shakes Magnus's hand. "How can the Institute pay you back for helping us out on such short notice?"

"Well, Mr. Lightwood, paying my bill will be an excellent start," Magnus says, swaying a little closer into Alec's personal space, drawn in by the steady current of strength seeping into his veins where their palms are still touching. It's not as close as he wants to be, but he's mindful of where they are. There isn't a single Shadowhunter in this building who isn't aware of what they are to each other, but letting go of prejudice is a slow and often bumpy road. The last thing Magnus wants is to endanger the tenuous acceptance by offending their rigid sense of duty by intimate displays while Alec is on the clock.

A wave of disapproval so strong it chills him to the bone slices through their small bubble, and if the sharp prickle it leaves on his skin isn't proof enough that their brief personal moment is over, the way Alec snaps to attention certainly is.

"I hope the absurd amount of money you'll undoubtedly charge will be justified."

Magnus grits his teeth against the sigh that threatens to spill out of him. Of course, all the times he's proven his power to the Clave means nothing to Imogen Herondale. He already misses the warmth of Alec's skin, the way it grounds him, and so all that's left for him is a brief glance into Alec's warm eyes before he steels himself and pivots to face her.

"Inquisitor, what a surprise," he greets her cooly, not bothering with social niceties that would be lost on her anyway. "May I ask what makes you think that the work I have done for the Institute is less than impeccable?"

"Perhaps the deaths of the many Shadowhunters we lost after that Forsaken got through the wards mean nothing to you, warlock, but rest assured that we haven't forgotten."

Even for her, that's a low blow that leaves Magnus at a loss for words. The Clave's lack of self-awareness and penchant for blaming others doesn't come as a surprise, but it still leaves a sour taste in his mouth. All of Alec's hard work, his compassion, and dedication to make things right might come to naught if they can't get through to people like Imogen Herondale.

"With all due respect, Madam, what are you implying here? That the attack on the Institute is somehow Magnus's fault?" Alec asks with an edge of steel in his voice.

"I'm not implying anything, Mr. Lightwood," Imogen says coldly, her spine rigid, every inch the Inquisitor. "What I'm saying is your personal feelings make you forget that a warlock can't be trusted. Should something like that happen again, there will be severe consequences, not—"

"That's enough!" Alec's voice rings out loud as he steps closer to Magnus, his hand coming to rest on the small of his back. A frown darkens Imogen's face, the gesture not lost on her. "You of all people know that he's gone out of his way to help us and look how that turned out for him." Alec inhales sharply, his fingers curling into the back of Magnus's waistcoat. All Magnus wants is to take is hand, return the strength and comfort that simple touch provides, but that's not what Alec needs right now.

"I assure you that I always have my Shadowhunter's best interests at heart, which is why I won't settle for anything but the best. If my performance in any way falls short of expectations, then I suggest that you take that to the Clave." There's a steely determination in his voice Magnus has come to know and respect during their Cabinet meetings. It means that he won't back down, consequences be damned. "But don't ever,  _ever_ , threaten my family again."

Magnus lips part around a silent gasp. He's aware of Imogen walking away without another word, the clicking of her heels the only sound in the deafening silence around them, but he sees only Alec and the cold fury in his eyes. Fury that melts away as soon as he meets Magnus's gaze, leaving behind nothing but warmth.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry. What— Magnus, you okay?"

Magnus can't breathe. He's suffocating, choking as something in him roars to life, the small, withered sapling of hope he'd cast away centuries ago bursting into bloom and filling all the hollow spaces inside his chest.

_Family._

Family isn't blood; it means people you love and want around for the rest of your life. Magnus has felt like that about Alec for a long time now, and he knows — he  _knows—_  that Alec loves him, too. But to hear it… for Alec, who values and loves his family above all else, to call him that in front of a representative of the Clave feels like finally coming home.

Magnus Bane finally belongs.

"I'm okay," he breathes, bringing a hand up to Alec's face. "I'm okay, Alexander." Magnus traces his fingers over Alec's cheek and down his neck, committing his beloved face to memory anew with soft, little touches as if anything more bold might shatter this fragile, perfect moment. "Let's go home."

Home is where the heart is. Magnus has always believed in that saying, but he's only now learning the truth behind it, now that his heart is safe even while it's beating in Alec's open palm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come, say hi or leave a prompt on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


	3. high blood drumming on your skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Magnus rimming Alec for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three people asked for this, you all know me so well.

When Magnus had said that Alec never ceases to amaze him, this isn't exactly what he had in mind. 

"Are you sure?" he asks, try to keep the tremor from his voice as he looks down on Alec. He fails spectacularly but who could blame him? Alec Lightwood sprawled under him naked, his furred chest glistening with sweat and heaving with the aftershocks of pleasure, is a picture for the gods.

"More than sure," Alec says and surges up, distracting Magnus with a filthy, wet kiss that makes his gut clench and his toes curl into the silken sheets. Magnus has centuries of experience, but it all crumbles to dust under the onslaught of Alec's unbridled passion, his wide-eyed greed to discover every carnal pleasure imaginable.

Which brings them back to Magnus's current predicament.

"You know you don't have to do it," Magnus murmurs into the hot air in the little space between them when he finally finds the willpower to resist Alec's lips for a second, ignoring the way his mind and body clamor for _yes, by the Angel, please_. "Just because I enjoy something it doesn't have to be same for you."

"And how will I know that if I never try it?" Alec asks breathlessly. "You said it makes you shake with _excruciating pleasure_ ; leaves you utterly devastated." He tightens his thighs around Magnus's waist and rolls his hips up, giving a full body shiver when their bodies slot together, cocks sliding against each other wetly. "I want to give you that, Magnus." His voice breaks a little, raw passion cloaked with the determination that is so very Alec. "And I want to know how it feels." Alec blushes a lovely shade of crimson that has nothing to do with how hard he came a few minutes ago. "I—uh, looked it up on the internet. It looks really hot."

Magnus never envisioned that starting to sleep with Alec Lightwood will likely be what will finally kill him. Any resistance and determination to take things slowly are swept away by the wave of lust that crashes over him when he pictures Alec watching adult movies at his desk at the Institute.

Thinking of Magnus and the things he wants him to do to him.

Fuck.

"Say it, then," he nips against Alec's lips before he sits up, removing himself from temptation. Not that the heavy weight of Alec's cock sliding between the cheeks of his ass or the way his pecs tense under Magnus's caressing hands are any less tempting, but at least it leaves him able to use his mouth for anything other than heated kisses. "How will you do it if you can't even ask for it?"

"I—ah, I want you to r—" Alec starts, a hot blush blooming on his cheeks and spreading all over his neck and chest. Magnus adds to it by scratching his nails along the trails of red on Alec's skin, catching on a small, hard nipple. Alec arches into it, pushing his chest against Magnus for more. "I want you—" Alec exhales sharply, a grim determination that Magnus knows only too well settling over his features. "Rimming," he blurts out, tripping over the syllables. He waves a hand between their bodies in the vague direction of where they're pressed tightly together and reaches for Magnus, pulling him down into a hard kiss. "I want you to lick me."

Magnus never stood a chance. 

"Okay," Magnus says, voice shaky with excitement and nerves. He didn't lie; it is one of his favorite sexual pleasures. Just thinking about Alec licking wetly into him sends his pulse racing hard enough to make the world spin. It's a terribly intimate act, a pleasure he hasn't indulged in for a long time because for him it's irrevocably entwined with love and most of all trust. For Alec to want that with him—it makes his whole body throb with want, yes, but at the same time that kind of trust is incredibly humbling. "Okay. Turn around, it's easier—"

"No." Alec cuts him off with an artless kiss, a heated mess of teeth and tongue and nerves that leaves them both struggling for breath. "I want to see."

"Spread your legs then, darling." Magnus slides down the length of Alec's body and settles on his belly between his legs. Alec's cock is a gorgeous, hard curve right in front of him; so tempting Magnus can almost taste it, feel the hot, heavy weight on his tongue, but not now. Alec is already strung tight, cheeks flushed and biting his kiss-swollen lower lip, the muscles in his stomach fluttering with anticipation, and as much as Magnus would love to tease him until he's a pleading mess that will have to wait until another time. 

"Come on, darling, open for me," Magnus coaxes, slipping his hands under Alec's thighs, pushing them up and wide until he can feel those hard muscles bunch and strain against his palms. For a long moment, he just looks, glancing up to make sure that Alec is watching when he exhales hotly against his hole. The tight furl twitches and Magnus whole body throbs in sympathy. 

The first brush of his tongue is barely there, just a hint of touch with the tip. Alec sucks in a harsh and goes still, his thighs trembling under Magnus's touch. Magnus licks him harder and when that draws out a deep _Fuck, Magnus, yes!_ from Alec he goes all in.

Lowering his mouth he flattens his tongue, licking Alec with broad, wet strokes until he cries out, his knees trying to pull together but Magnus pushes against him and opens him up even wider. He groans with the slick slide of soft furled skin against his tongue, feels the tight ring of muscle become more pliant with every wet drag so he licks him harder, stiffening his tongue until he can rub it over Alec's hole, flat and rough.

Alec's whole body goes rigid, staying that way for a suspended moment before he suddenly starts to move, writhing against the sheets and trying to lift his hips, a frustrated snarl tearing out of him when Magnus keeps him pinned in half easily.

"Magnus!" 

"What do you want, darling?" Magnus asks without taking his mouth away, tickling the words against Alec's hole before his seals his lips over it and sucks, slow and languid, a filthy kiss that punches the air out of Alec with a shout and Magnus can barely breathe for the thrill of it. 

"I—more, by the Angel, just…" 

"More? Like this?" Whatever Alec wanted to say gets lost in a low groan when Magnus noses between his cheeks and drags his chin over already the oversensitive skin, the soft rasp of his beard and the rustle of twisted silk the only sound in the room. "Or this?" He stiffens his tongue and works just the hot wet tip inside, his own cock leaking against the sheets, ignored. 

"Yes! Fuck, yes, yes…" Alec sobs out a sound that rips through Magnus like fire, makes him go so hot that he has to close his eyes against the wave of arousal that that knots tightly in his gut. When he opens them again Alec is looking down on him with fever-bright eyes that are almost completely black, his slick lips parted around ragged pants. Magnus can feel Alec's lust crashing over him, feels it loop back into his own gut when he licks into the hot clutch of his ass, a bright, burning thing that will consume them both. 

"Deeper…" And Magnus gives him deeper; lets go of one of Alec's thighs so he can thumb over his pliant, spit-slick rim and pull him open, fucking into him until he's as deep as he can go. Alec catches his own leg and keeps himself spread, head thrown back, his body a long, gorgeous arch suspended only by his shoulders and hips, utterly shameless and beautiful as he chases his pleasure. 

Alec's other hand slides into his hair and pulls, pressing Magnus's face even deeper between his cheeks, and fuck, Magnus's whole body goes hot with the raw greed and desperation behind it, and he comes with a muffled groan, sudden and unexpected, shaking with the force of it. He rides it out, breathless, pulse hammering in his throat as he rolls his hips and rubs his cock against the damp sheets while Alec's blood-hot and swollen rim flutters against his lips.

Alec starts trembling under him, and it takes only Magnus's hand around his cock and a few tugs for him to tip over the edge, his body going tight like a fist as he streaks them both with thick spurts of come. His grip on Magnus goes lax, allowing Magnus to pull back enough for some much-needed breath, but he immediately lowers his mouth again and licks Alec through it with soft, gentle flicks of his tongue. 

Alec goes limp with a gasp, forcing Magnus to pull back, but not without a parting wet lick over the soft pout of Alec's hole, coaxing another full-bodied shudder from him. He makes it as far as Alec's thigh, boneless with exhaustion and satisfaction, resting his cheek against hard muscle that's still trembling from overexertion and aftershocks of pleasure. One of Alec's hands slides into his hair, but this time he strokes gently through the damp strands, both of them simply enjoying the touch. 

"I didn't believe you," Alec mutters, his voice already drowsy. "That it could be that good."  
  
"And now?" Magnus asks, stretching languidly to loosen his cramped muscles. Alec's thigh makes an excellent pillow, perfectly sufficient for an invigorating nap. 

"That was a fucking understatement."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


	4. Get up and go!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus and Alec being competitive boyfriends who don't know when to quit or chill. Which is not necessarily a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for @janoda’s prompt: Competitive boyfriends; aka arm wrestling ran out of hand, can definitely include all kinds of other wrestling as well.

Magnus waves the door to the loft closed and lets out a weary sigh. He loves Alec's siblings, he does. Well, he loves Isabelle and has miraculously found the strength within him to tolerate Jace, but that is not the point. The point is that it's way past midnight and neither of them knows when they have overstayed their welcome.

"Oh no, you don't," he calls out when he sees Alec heading for the bathroom, probably a little louder than necessary, because Alec stops dead in his tracks as if yanked back by an invisible chain. "We're not finished here."

"You need help with that?" Alec asks, eyeing the complete disaster that is their dinner table.

Magnus feels almost sorry for putting that flash of guilt on his face and vanishes the mess of empty bottles and take-out containers with a quick flick of his wrist. They have a standing agreement that any clean-up is to be done without magic unless it's after dinner time, so Alec had every right to assume that there would be nothing left for him to do.

What he should feel guilty about is ruining Magnus's great victory.

Beating Jace at an impromptu round of arm wrestling hadn't been that much of a surprise, although Magnus has to admit that it was harder than he'd anticipated. But then he'd managed to beat Alec as well and over that he had been positively giddy because hello, he knows what those glorious arms look like and how much strength lies under hidden under those layers of hard muscle and soft skin. Intimately. Magnus has no shame in admitting how much he loves and craves them wrapped around his body.

But then Alec had to go and ruin everything, asking _Happy that I let you win, babe?_

"Get to the table!" Magnus does the same and rolls up his sleeves for good measure, giving Alec a glimpse of what he's up against. Planting his elbow on the table in an obvious challenge he lifts his chin. "I didn't know you're such a sore loser. Sorry to burst your bubble, Alexander, but you did _not_ let me win."

"Oh come on, Magnus. That's what got you all worked up?" Alec's shoots him his best unimpressed look, one eyebrow raised and his lips pushed together.

It's annoyingly attractive, but not enough to distract Magnus from his mission.

"Fine," Alec huffs when Magnus just wiggles his fingers and walks over, clasping Magnus's hand in a strong grip. His lips curl up into a wide, easy smile. "Prepare to lose, Mr. Bane."

"It's on, Mr. Lightwood!"

It's on, and then it's over.

Magnus had been prepared for a test of strength like the first time, but he can't seem to get a decent grip. Alec's hand slides up and outwards, pulling Magnus's hand away from his body, and in less than thirty seconds Magnus finds his wrist pinned to the table.

"You cheated!" Magnus accuses, outraged, cradling his wrist against his chest. It doesn't hurt, not in the slightest, but Alec's smug smile and the way he mouths _sorry, babe_ — that stings.

"Didn't have to. I have years of practice wrestling Jace." Alec holds a hand out to him, inclining his head towards the bedroom. "You're the one who always goes on and on about _technique_ , so surely you can appreciate that." He arches his back and rolls his shoulders, joints popping, his thin t-shirt stretching tightly over his chest. "Come on, let me make it up to you. I'll even let you be on top."  
  
"You'll let me—" Magnus sputters, sucking in an indignant breath. They both didn't drink much, but if Alec gets this godawful smug after just one beer, that's it. No more alcohol for Alec.

"Are you really mad?" Alec rounds the corner and cradles Magnus's face in one hand. "Magnus, you're one of the most powerful warlocks in the world."

He kisses Magnus's cheek and Magnus holds very still. His pride is battered, not his mind; he's not going to miss out on Alec's amazing kisses.

"You're intelligent and smart." A kiss to the corner of his mouth. "Kind." One right below his eye. "So fucking beautiful." The softest brush of lips against Magnus's own. " _I'm_ just a fighter. It's my job, so of course I'm better at the physical things."

"Better at physical things, huh?" Magnus is aware that maybe he's being slightly unreasonable, but before his body can catch up with his brain he's stepped forward, trying to sweep Alec off his feet. He'll show him better!

Alec wobbles for a moment, but he regains his balance quickly. His eyes, wide with surprise for a moment, narrow dangerously. "You wanna fight? Okay. Let's fight," he says, his voice dropping to a low purr that sounds almost… playful. Magnus swallows hard, realizing that maybe challenging Alec, whose fighting skills he greatly admires, wasn't such a good idea. After all, it's been a while since he's been in a physical fight, and he can't help but feel like he just woke the proverbial lion.

Magnus is still pondering his options when he finds himself literally swept off his feet. He goes down, the air rushing from his lungs with a surprised _oomph_ , but he manages to roll over before Alec can crash down on him. He winces at the sound of Alec's knees hitting the hardwood floor, but any sympathy he might feel flies out of the window as soon as they're on their feet again and Alec lands a solid kick that has Magnus staggering back against the table.

Redoubling his efforts Magnus darts forward, ducking under Alec’s punch, and from there on they spend the next minutes trading blows and kicks until they're both breathing hard. It's actually a blessing that they're limited by what little space the loft offers because neither of them is holding back and Magnus will definitely feel this tomorrow.

It's also the most fun Magnus has had in weeks, and he can't wait to do this in a proper training area. Preferably without a table like the one he's currently pressed against, the edges digging uncomfortably against the top of his thighs.

Magnus is well and thoroughly trapped between the table and Alec’s heavy weight against his back, those strong arms caging him in, his wrists pinned against the top of the table, holding him immobile. They're both breathing heavily from exertion, and at first Magnus thinks he's imagining the thick line of Alec's cock pressing against his backside. He pushes back, using what little leverage he has, and yes, that's definitely Alec's cock, and he's hard.

Magnus's swallows against the sudden spark of arousal that makes his heart thump hard in his chest. He rocks back more deliberately, swaying his hips from side to side slowly. Alec's grip on him tightens, a tiny gasp ghosting over Magnus's temple.

"Now who's cheating?" Alec asks, his voice a low and scratchy rumble that goes straight to Magnus's cock. "You wanna fight dirty? I'll show you dirty."

Magnus bites his lip against the fervent _yes_ that threatens to spill out. His feet are nudged wider, allowing one of Alec's legs to slip between his own, and it's suddenly hard to remember why he wanted to fight in the first place when Alec had suggested this all along.

"Do you yield?" Alec asks, putting more of his weight against Magnus's back.

"No!" Magnus grits out, fighting against his body's every instinct, only to see how far Alec will take this.

Right to the end, it seems. Magnus gasps when Alec circles his hips, his cock a delicious, fat line dragging along the seam of Magnus's ass.

"Do you yield?" Alec repeats, punctuating every word with a soft kiss on Magnus's neck. Bursts of color explode behind Magnus's eyes when he feels Alec's thigh pressing upwards against his balls and perineum, up, up, up in a slow grind that makes his gut throb with how much he wants—fuck, _needs_ Alec between his legs without several layers of fabric separating them.

"I yield," Magnus gasps. He goes lax under Alec, lets go of the tension of their fight and feels Alec do same against his back, their bodies slotting together like two halves of a whole.

"Clothes," Alec says, letting go of Magnus's wrists long enough for him to vanish their clothes.

Magnus shudders, pinned and held fast under Alec's weight and heat. He'd forgotten how much he loves giving himself over to a lover's mercy, knowing that he's safe to let go.

Here, in their home, he's always safe with Alec.

"Just let me..." Alec murmurs as he gathers Magnus's hands in a one-handed grip, his other hand pushing between Magnus's shoulders until he lowers his chest onto the table.

"Alec, please," Magnus pants out, asking for—god, _anything_.

Alec's hands, his mouth, his cock, and he gets it all, unable to keep back a whine when Alec bends over him and presses a sloppy kiss to the top his spine. His cock pushes between Magnus's legs, thick and hot, slicking the bottom of Magnus's ass and the inside of his thighs.

"Sorry, not gonna last," Alec gasps out.

He fucks the crevice between Magnus's thighs with short, hard thrusts, the thick head slapping wetly against his balls, pushing into the soft spot behind them. It's filthy and hot; pure, raw passion that turns Magnus's blood into fire. He's not going to come like this, not without Alec's hands or mouth on him, but the unbridled desire behind each harsh thrust leaves him hard and dripping, his heart hammering in his chest knowing that he's the one who makes Alec lose control like this.

Magnus tenses his thighs, creating an even tighter sheath for Alec's cock. Alec's hand digs into the meat of his shoulder and he freezes, spilling hot and wet between Magnus's legs, shaking out a string of curses and endearments that sends a deep, pulsing ache through Magnus.

Magnus screws his eyes shut, missing Alec's heat against his back as soon as it's gone. He's flipped onto his back, laid out with his back and feet flat against the table, strong hands arranging him oh so carefully, stroking over his calves and thighs and up his chest, sparks trailing in their wake.

"I need—," Magnus says, the sound swallowed by Alec's lips. The kiss is open and slow, a messy slide of tongue and teeth and _please_ , his whole body thrumming like a live wire with the need to come. There’s a searing satisfaction in Alec's eyes, his mouth open in appreciative hunger, and Magnus can't help but arch for him, offering himself, begging with everything he has.

His insides liquify in a rush of heat at the first slide of Alec's tongue over his cock. It's deliberate and lewd, the flat of Alec's tongue dragging slowly over the head before he sucks him in. Magnus whines out a shocked noise, his cock jerking wetly against Alec's tongue. Alec hums and merely takes him deeper, wrapping his fist around the base and sucking hard, flattening his tongue along the underside in a long, slow bob until he meets his fingers.

"Don't stop," Magnus breathes, his voice rasping and hoarse. He wants to grab Alec's head and keep him right where he is, wants to fuck his mouth until he flies apart, but he keeps his hands stretched over his head, grasping at air. Just like earlier it somehow feels right only to take what he's given.

To yield.

Alec takes him in again, all the way down into his throat, fingers releasing him until his nose is pressed into the hair at the base of Magnus's cock and swallows. Magnus can barely breathe, spasms wracking him as Alec works him with his throat and draws back with a wet pop. His whole body winds tighter every time Alec goes down on him, his breath hitching when Alec's throat closes around him and e comes with a shout, hard and sudden like a rope unknotting, riding out the pulses of pleasure, every nerve alight in a rush of bliss.

The soft rasp of Alec's tongue against his inner thigh brings him back into the here and now. Magnus shudders and slides a hand in Alec's hair, finally allowing himself to touch. "You were right," he sighs, guiding Alec's head along the trails of wetness on his body. "You _are_ better at those physical things."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


	5. get to love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec wants to get used to Magnus. No matter how much there is, he wants it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for two prompts:  
> \- how about a little added scene from 2x01 after Magnus says to Alec on the balcony 'I'm a lot to get used to' and like Alec assures him that he's not.  
> \- alec calling magnus beautiful for the first timeCome and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)

The night suits him well.

The thought pops into Alec’s mind out of nowhere, but now that it’s there Alec can’t stop thinking about it.

Magnus is glowing against the inky backdrop of the city below, the light reflecting off his bare arms, adding a warm sheen to his skin.

Alec feels unsettled, restless with a nervous energy that lingers after a whole day of working up the nerve to apologize to Magnus. It’s all mixed up inside of him: uneasiness and guilt warring with the warmth that seeing Magnus shirtless sent twisting through his blood.

Caught up in that tangle of feelings he almost misses the way Magnus tilts his head, looking at him curiously.

Damn, did he say that out loud?

“I just realized that,” Alec tries to explain. “Sorry if that’s weird, I didn’t mean…” He trails off, exasperated with himself how he always gets so tongue-tied around Magnus that he sounds like an idiot.

“It’s not weird,” Magnus says quietly. “Not if you keep looking at me like that.”

“I do that a lot, you know.”

“What, looking at me? So I’ve noticed,” Magnus teases, an attempt to lighten the mood.

“Noticing new things about you.” Alec trails his fingers over Magnus’ biceps, barely daring to touch, marveling how soft his skin is. “And yeah, looking at you, too. I _like_ looking at you,” he admits.

“I’m glad. I like the way you look at me.”

“What you said last time—“ _The last time I screwed up_ is what Alec wants to say, but he can’t bring himself actually to give voice what a jerk he can be sometimes. “That you’re a lot to get used to—it’s true.”

Outwardly Magnus doesn’t react, but Alec can feel his muscles stiffen under his fingertips.

“Not in a bad way,“ he rushes on, tripping over the words in his haste to make Magnus understand. „It’s not the—„ Alec waves his hand down the length Magnus’ body, wracking his brain for the right words. „The clothes and the make-up. It’s great. It’s beautiful.“ He shudders out a long breath, trying to calm himself enough to do this right „Magnus, _you_ are beautiful. Sometimes that’s all I can think of.“

“Alexander…” Magnus’ eyes have gone wide, his lips slightly parted. For once it seems to be him who’s at a loss for words, which is a good thing because Alec doesn’t know if he can do this if he has to stop long enough to think.

“There’s just so much of you. _Four hundred years._ “ How can Alec explain that it’s all the little parts that make Magnus who he is that’s hard to take in. That such an abundance of wisdom and kindness can exist within one man; so much love, so freely given. “You remind me of a flower: beautiful on the outside, but the precious part is hidden inside, protected by layers and layers all those years have added.“ He takes Magnus’ hand and laces their fingers together, warmth flooding his whole body at how right they look together. “I want to peel back all those layers and learn what’s hidden beneath.“

“It’s been a very long time since somebody tried to do that.”

Magnus’ voice is hoarse and low, his lashes damp, and Alec wants to hunt down everyone who ever made Magnus think that he isn’t worthing fighting a thousand battles for.

“Fools, all of them,” he rasps.

“Maybe, but at the end that was what brought me to you,” Magnus says, squeezing Alec’s fingers tightly. “How could I ever regret that?”


	6. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Remember when I told you that I’ve been waiting all my life for someone like you? I lied.”_
> 
> Another encounter with Valak reveals a truth Magnus didn't expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: the gang usey a memory demon again like in Season 1 and when they give the memory of the person they love the most, Alec chooses Magnus and Magnus is all shocked because like, Alec loves him the most.

The familiar words roll smoothly off Magnus’ tongue, low and guttural. He doesn’t falter, doesn’t hesitate, not even when the last syllables are torn from his lips in a whirl of black.

Valak rises, an abyss of black smoke and shrieking fury. He rages within the confines of their summoning circle and the pentagram, unwilling to give up the memories he deems his own, but in the end, he’s falling prey to his greed and hunger like he always does.

“The demon demands payment,” Magnus calls out, struggling to make himself heard over the howling storm that whips around them, tearing at their hair and clothes.

“What does it want,” Luke shouts, his grip on Magnus’ hand almost slipping. He’s tense, has been all day since Clary learned that hers weren’t the only memories taken all those years ago.

“We each must relinquish a memory of the one we love the most.”

A sense of deja-vu washes over Magnus, and he hopes it isn’t a harbinger of things to come. Neither of them is keen for a repeat of the last time they’ve done this. Magnus is almost positive that Alec and Jace have overcome the awkwardness that’s come between them, but whenever they’re in the same room, it’s apparent that their bond isn’t quite the same. Alec keeps changing the subject whenever Magnus brings it up, more often than not with soft touches and whispered endearments, and Magnus—Magnus is only so strong.

Valak’s magic tastes like acrid smoke, clawing at the fringes of Magnus’ mind with all his might as he takes what’s been promised. Alec’s face hovers in front of Magnus before it gets swept into the circle of the pentagram, vanishing into a cloud of black. Magnus can’t place the memory, by now he has too many of Alec looking at him like he’s the only thing that matters, his beautiful eyes soft and so full of love it takes Magnus’ breath away even now.

He can’t imagine a time when he won’t feel that way.

Luke lets go of his memory with a quiet sigh. It’s Jocelyn, young and beautiful, her carefree laugh ringing soundlessly in the air.

Clary’s face hovers over Jace just as Jocelyn’s disappears, the resemblance between them undeniable.

Magnus keeps his eyes fixed on Jace; glad for the distraction it allows, preventing him from examining the pang in his chest that rips through him as he can’t bring himself to face Alec’s inevitable disappointment. He imagines it must look a lot like the flicker of hurt that crosses over Jace’s face when an image of Jocelyne appears in the air in front of Clary before it dissolves into smoke.

Like the look Magnus is carefully steeling himself to keep from his face. It would be easy to close his eyes, blame it on the exhaustion as his magic rapidly depletes. He won’t be able to maintain the invocation for much longer; nobody would blame him.

No. Family is everything to Alec. His love for his family isn’t a threat to his love for Magnus. Magnus knows this, but he still can’t help wondering how it would feel to be somebody’s most beloved. Just this once.

Until he’s reminded once again that he never should doubt Alec.

Time seems to stop as Magnus watches his own likeness appear out of thin air, hanging suspended in the air over Alec.

Alec chose _him_. But how—

Deceit, Magnus thinks, his thoughts racing. Of course, Alec would be noble enough to try and trick a Greater Demon to spare Magnus’ feelings. But Alec doesn’t have a false bone in his body, and even if he had, neither of them had a choice about which memory to give up, that’s not how Valak’s magic works. It shows what lies hidden deep inside, unearthing nothing but the truth.

A truth that’s impossible to comprehend, even when it’s staring Magnus in the face.

Is that how he looks at Alec?

Alec is the love of his life; there isn’t an inkling of a doubt in Magnus’ mind. He’s loved so many beautiful souls, all of them different but always special and dear to him. And yet, no love has ever felt like what he feels for Alec. So profound he couldn’t even carve it out of him when he’d tried. Calm and ablaze, a beginning and the end, for the first time like he’s one half of a whole. In his heart, Magnus knows he won’t love like this again. It’s right there for anyone to see, etched into every line of his face.

His eyes are shining, lit from within with love and affection, adding a sparkle that no amount of glitter could ever hope to achieve. His face bare and soft, as if he’s just woken up; exuding bone-deep contentment, as if everything he could ever want is right in front him.

The truth, Magnus thinks, right before Valak disappears with a deafening howl and blackness envelopes him.

~~~

Magnus wakes in his bed, blinking his eyes open to the feeling of soft sheets under his fingertips and Alec’s scent surrounding him.

“Is everyone okay?” It feels like the words are scraped right out of his throat, not an unusual occurrence with an incantation like the one he just performed. A glass of water is pressed against his lips before he can even lift a finger, and Magnus gulps it down gratefully.

“You gave us quite the scare. You okay?” Relief is written over Alec’s face, but the lack of more fussing probably means Magnus wasn’t out for long.

“I’m fine,” Magnus says. He takes Alec’s hand and squeezes it, reassuring them both that yes, he’s fine indeed, taking comfort and strength from Alec’s touch. “I ran out of magic. It happens when invoking a Greater Demon, nothing a little rest won’t fix.”

“You should have said something,” Alec says with a frown, stroking his thumb over Magnus’ knuckles. “You know I’m here for you.”

“I know.” Magnus does, but how is he supposed to explain that he was too distracted to ask for help by Alec’s unintentional declaration of love.

“Want some help now?”

Alec doesn’t wait for a reply. He merely lays down and gathers Magnus into his arms, arranging them so that Magnus can pillow his head on Alec’s chest and slide a hand under his shirt, placing it over Alec’s heart. They rest entwined like that, neither of them speaking.

A calmness he hasn’t known before washes over Magnus, settles into his very bones as he feels Alec’s strength flowing into him. Alec’s heartbeat is strong and steady under his cheek; slow, like he’s content right where he is. Beating for Magnus.

“Why me?” Magnus whispers, the words slipping out before he can swallow them down. He bites his lip, but there’s no taking them back now.

“Hmmm?” Alec’s voice is rough with fatigue, but he never stops the soothing circles he’s stroking down Magnus’ spine.

“Your memory—it was of me,” Magnus says. God, why can’t he just let it go? Even he can hear the disbelief in his voice.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

Alec shifts onto his side, dislodging Magnus from his chest, so there’s nothing Magnus can do but follow until they’re lying face to face. He feels Alec’s hand stroking up his spine until it comes to rest on his neck, pinning him for Alec’s scrutiny. Alec searches his face intently, brows knitting together as a variety of emotions flash in his eyes, none of which Magnus can place. Magnus can’t move, only shift his eyes when he can’t bear the silence any longer, but Alec won’t grant him even that respite, turning Magnus' face with a knuckle under his chin until he can’t hide from the truth that’s coming.

“Remember when I told you that I’ve been waiting all my life for someone like you? I lied,” Alec whispers, pressing closer until they’re sharing the same breath. “I’ve been waiting for _you_.”

For a brief moment, Magnus’ world stopped right then and there. But it only takes the merest brush of Alec’s lips against his own and it’s spinning again, brighter and faster than he’s ever known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


	7. moments of gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a lot of time on his hands now that he isn't the High Warlock anymore. Alec finds out just how creatively he uses it, to their mutual satisfaction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fills several prompts:  
> \- rimming, with magnus riding alec's face  
> \- alec watches magnus get himself off  
> \- magnus loves having his ass played with

Coming home hasn’t been the same since Lorenzo Rey became the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Before it wasn’t unusual for Alec to find the loft empty after a long day at the Institute, Magnus being out and about the city and taking care of warlock business. These days Alec often comes home to clients walking out of Magnus’ study with a small flask or box clutched in their hands, and a pleased smile lighting up Magnus’ face.

Alec doesn’t mind; he’s rather glad. Solving his clients’ problems is part of Magnus’ job, and it keeps him busy and grounded for the time being, until the warlocks will realize what a fraud they’ve voted into office and ask Magnus to take over again. It also allows them to spend more time together, so that’s at least something good coming out of a bad situation.

But today the study is empty, and so is the living room, thwarting Alec’s hopes for a lazy evening in with his boyfriend. He’s been looking forward all day to unwinding with Magnus after a stressful and frustrating week trying to pry answers from Jace and Clary. Dinner, snuggles on the couch seemed like a good plan. Too good, it seems. Not today.

Alec lets go of his momentary disappointment and takes off his shoes and jacket, stretching his spine as he straightens again. Magnus is always there for him; there’s no reason for Alec to be mad just because he has to spend one evening alone. He wanders into the living room, debating whether he should bother to cook or order take-out when he thinks he hears a faint sound.

Huh. It seems like Magnus is home after all.

He can see that the kitchen is empty, which leaves only the bedroom. The door is half open, and for a brief moment Alec worries if Magnus might be sick and had to lie down, but he seemed fine enough when they texted earlier in the afternoon. Just in case, Alec approaches the door quietly, glad he already took off his boots.

As it turns out, he needn’t have worried. Magnus is fine. Actually, he’s more than fine.

Alec swallows slowly, taking in the scene before him, all his worries scattering like dust, leaving him almost painfully aroused instead. Magnus is kneeling on the bed, facing the wall, not a stitch of clothes on as he arches, one arm twisted behind his back. He’s making noises, that’s what Alec heard. Soft, sinful noises of utter _delight_ as his fingers stroke between the cheeks of his ass.

Alec knows he shouldn’t watch, that this isn’t for him. But God, Magnus is beautiful lost in pleasure, the muscles in his arm and broad shoulders bunching and releasing every time he applies pressure. Alec knows that little hitch in Magnus’ breath, has heard it dozens of times when he fingers him open, eats him out.

He’s never thought of Magnus touching himself like this, solely for his own pleasure when he’s alone. How stupid of him. Magnus loves sex, of course he has needs. Alec isn’t always around and sometimes a hand is what feels best. Alec knows a lot about that.

He also knows what Magnus loves in bed. Magnus seems to like almost everything in bed as long as it’s with Alec, and that feeling is definitely mutual. But not much drives him as wild as having his hole rubbed and licked, can turn him into a shivering and begging mess like Alec’s fingers and mouth on his ass. And Magnus is wild, his toes curling with pleasure every time the pads of his fingers rub firmly where he needs it, the noises he’s making getting louder, sharper, sounding almost—

“Alec!”

Alec is about to answer when a full body shiver wracks Magnus and he slides his knees wider, steadying himself with his free hand against the purple sheets, his hips working with more purpose now. There’s that hitch again and Alec’s name spilling from Magnus’ lips with a low sob.

“Yes, like that, darling… love your fingers, so good, so big…” Magnus rubs his entrance harder, using the full length of his fingers now, choking around Alec’s name as he brings them down repeatedly, slap, slap, slap, his cheeks clenching rhythmically.

Fuck! Alec’s entire body throbs with the realization that Magnus is getting himself off to thoughts of him.

“Need a hand with that?” Alec asks, unable to hold back any longer. His voice sounds like it’s scraping over sandpaper, his throat so dry he can barely get the words out.

Any lingering doubts Alec has that maybe Magnus put on a show for him all this time are put to rest when he watches Magnus freeze, his body going entirely still. Alec isn’t sure what gets to him more: that Magnus got so worked up to thoughts of him that he didn’t realize that he was being watched, or that Magnus is so comfortable with Alec breaching his wards that he doesn’t even notice it anymore.

“Alexander…” Magnus turns on his knees, his eyes widening as if he can’t believe Alec is here. He’s a little pink around the cheeks, but his cock is still hard, curving up against his belly and painting it with a sheen of slick.

“Don’t stop,” Alec says, crossing the distance to the bed with a few quick strides. He kneels on the mattress before Magnus, mirroring his wide-kneed stance and wrapping a hand around his cock, just holding him and squeezing lightly. “Fuck, Magnus, do you have any idea how hot that is?”

“What, that I like to get off thinking of you?” Magnus bites his lip when Alec drags his thumb over the ridge under his crown, spreading around the thick drop of wet that seeps out. “Are you telling me you never think of me during those long nights at the Institute?”

“More than I should,” Alec admits. He trails his fingers lower, mindful of what Magnus was doing to himself, down the thick shaft, drawing little circles over his plump balls, and lower still between his trembling thighs, fingers slipping into Magnus’ crease. “And to think that all this time you’ve been here, doing the same.” Alec leans in and brushes their lips together, catching Magnus’ trembling exhale when he rubs hard over his hole. “Couldn’t wait for me, hmmm?” He drags two fingers over the furl of muscle. It’s tight and hot, pulsing against his fingertips, so he does it again, and again until Magnus shudders and clamps his thighs around Alec’s wrist with a low _fuck_.

“Yeah, you love that, don’t you,” Alec murmurs. He smoothes his free hand over Magnus’ jaw and tips his head back, heat exploding in his gut when he sees Magnus’ eyes, pupils blown so wide only a thin ring of gold remains. “Gorgeous.” The thought slips out unbidden, but no less true. “Love doing this to you.” Alec sucks in a breath and tries to calm himself, pace his own arousal, but it’s hard with Magnus slowly coming apart against him. “Something else you’re thinking of when I’m not here, or just my hands?”

“Your mouth,” Magnus says. He slides a hand over Alec’s on his jaw and turns his head, pressing a kiss against Alec’s palm. “I think about your mouth between my legs.” Another kiss, his tongue darting out to slick over Alec’s skin, eyes slipping shut when Alec adds pressure between his legs, stroking his hole without actually breaching him. “Yeah, just like that.”

Magnus’ voice is thick with unadulterated need, no shame or modesty, just want; something Alec has no defense against and they crash together in a messy kiss. It’s hot, urgent, Alec sucking on Magnus’ tongue while Magnus tries to climb into his lap, but only manages to tumble them both onto the mattress in his hurry to be closer. Magnus lands on top and Alec arches up, helpless against the hot coil of pleasure that sparks low in his gut when their cocks drag against each other. He has half a mind to spread his legs and beg Magnus to get inside him, lose himself in the hazy pleasure of a good, hard fuck.

But that’s not what Magnus wants, not what he _needs_ with the way he squirms when Alec palms his ass and squeezes, panting out a throaty _please_ against Alec’s lips. All of a sudden the images of Magnus' fingers working himself into a frenzy are back, and Alec can’t help but wonder just how long Magnus has been kneeling there, thinking of _him_ , drawing his pleasure out.

Not long enough.

“Lift up for me,” Alec murmurs, sliding his hand up and around the jut of Magnus’ hips, lifting him slightly until Magnus gets the hint and sits up. One of his hands curls into Alec’s shirt immediately, sparks of magic dancing on the fingertips of the other, ready to rid Alec of his clothes, but Alec catches it and shakes his head.

“Okay, I can see you insist on making this difficult.” Magnus gives a dramatic sigh and starts to unbutton Alec’s shirt, his tongue poking out while he tries to keep his hands still enough for the arduous task of slipping buttons through holes. It’s terribly endearing, and Alec almost feels sorry for telling him No again.

“Up,” he insists and catches Magnus’ hands again, ignoring Magnus’ increasing confusion and tugging until Magnus can’t help but follow and shuffles forward on his knees. His cock bumps against Alec’s lips and Alec can’t resist a quick taste, snakes his tongue out and swipes it over the head, unable to hold back a groan at the taste of skin and salt. _”Up!”_

Realization finally dawns on Magnus, his mouth dropping open around a quick sip of air before he scrambles to obey.

“Yeah, like that,” Alec breathes when Magnus finally kneels astride his head. “Sit down on my face.”

They’ve never done this, but he remembers the slight quiver in Magnus’ face when he’d mentioned it while he ate Alec out, and he thinks he gets it now. It’s unbearably intimate, so private, and something goes molten hot in his chest at the thought that Magnus wants this from him.

Magnus’ thighs are trembling where Alec is cupping them to support him, and he lowers himself slowly, reaching behind himself to part his asscheeks wide enough to fit himself over Alec’s mouth.

Oh. Oh _fuck._

Alec is sure he hasn’t said the words out loud, can’t say anything with his mouth and nose wedged firmly between the cheeks of Magnus’ ass, but they’re reverberating in the air, an echo of his thoughts. All he can see when he glances up is Magnus’ fingers where he’s cupping his cock and balls, his knuckles grazing against the bridge of Alec’s nose. Above that the graceful line of Magnus’ throat and the underside of his jaw, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he tips his head back and shudders out another drawn-out exhalation of _fuck_.

Raw, pure lust, and Alec wants more of that.

He starts slow, craning his head up to press a close-mouthed kiss over Magnus’ hole; just a chaste press of lips, but it draws a low groan from Magnus. A little firmer, and then Alec goes all in, parting his lips and darting out his tongue, flicking it over Magnus’ entrance in quick short licks.

It’s barely more than a tease, but enough to make Magnus’ whole body lock tight. He goes still with a bitten off moan and slides his free hand into Alec’s hair, holding him where he needs him.

Taking charge. The realization burns through Alec like wildfire, makes his body go hot and pricking with heat.

This time he gives Magnus a broader swipe of his tongue, lavish and wet, can’t hold back a groan when Magnus’ hole pulses against him.

“Slow,” Magnus breathes, his hold on Alec’s tightening. “Slower, keep it soft… yes, like that.”

Alec barely notices when Magnus begins to move, too busy trying to ignore his own throbbing dick and listen to Magnus over the rush of blood in his ears. There’s not enough air, and the sounds Magnus is making are—god, Alec’s body rushes with heat with every breathy moan and tremulous breath. He redoubles his efforts to draw out more of them, dragging the flat of his tongue over the clench of muscle, soft, soft, keep it soft.

They’re quickly building a rhythm, Magnus riding Alec’s face with small jerks of his hips, muttering praise and obscenities that are getting louder with every shudder that runs through his body.

“So good for me, Alec, fuck, so good…” Magnus lowers his hips, digging his knees harder into the mattress. Alec can feel him trembling with the effort to keep himself upright. “Just the tip now, please, need it inside…”

Alec slides his hands up, over the soft hair on Magnus’ thighs to his cheeks, spreading him even wider. He exhales, warm and soft, lets his breath ghost over Magnus’ hole before he flicks his tongue out, just the tip, slow sweeps over the delicate clutch of muscle, soothing it bit by bit until he can lap right into that tight heat, coaxing it looser.

“Don’t stop, oh please, darling, don’t… unnh…”

Alec strains up and licks wetly into him, working him with lips and tongue, holding the hot air in his lungs just so he can go deeper, harder. God, he’s so close, just from doing this to Magnus, from feeling Magnus’ hole tighten and flickering open every time he fucks into him.

Above him Magnus is quickly unraveling, moving his hips in tight, frantic circles, the sound of his hand moving over his cock muffled but unmistakable. A sharp intake of breath, and then Magnus is coming, right when Alec fastens his lips over him and sucks, hips twisting in place as he grinds down Alec’s face with a bone-deep groan.

Alec licks him through it, laving wet sucking kisses over his hole, but by the time he can feel Magnus lift and flop down next to him, he feels like he’s coming out of his skin. Alec carelessly rips open his fly and takes his cock out, a few hard strokes and a knuckle pressed into the soft skin enough behind his balls all he needs to come, loud and messy, spilling thick ropes of come over his fingers.

He’s a mess, his face wet and hot, his hand and clothes slick with come, but it’s the best Alec has felt in—god, forever. A mind-numbing orgasm and Magnus next to him, beautiful with his head back, eyes closed, that’s definitely a way better turn-out for his evening than he’d expected when he stepped through the door.

“Don’t!” Magnus catches Alec’s wrist just as he lifts his hand to wipe it on his shirt, sucking a wet finger into his mouth and pulling off with a soft pop. “I still have plans for that.”

_Someone_ is clearly in a mood and Alec’s evening about to get even better.


	8. forever with you isn't long enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec chooses to become immortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: alec chooses to become immortal. magnus is a little shocked someone would do that to be with him, that someone would even WANT eternity with him. but alec chose this not just because magnus is the love of his life, his family, but for himself. (also it’d be great if becoming immortal permanently breaks the parabatai bond and alec does it willingly anyway, because magnus is always gonna be his number one person)

Three months ago coming home to the sight of Alec curled up on the couch would have warmed Magnus’ heart.

It still does, but it’s a different warmth now. Every day it burns a little hotter, the acerbic burn of regret slowly suffocating the love and affection Magnus will always hold in his heart, leaving behind the ashes of what could have been.

And yet, Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way, doesn’t want to imagine a time when Alec won’t be here. He can’t.

Magicking away his coat Magnus takes a deep breath, and then another one, summoning a cheer he doesn’t feel. “Hello, Alexander,” he greets, strolling into the living room.

Alec looks as tired as Magnus feels, dark circles under his eyes proof that he barely sleeps. He greets Magnus with an absentminded “Hi” without looking up from the massive tome in his lap.

It’s something. There are days when Magnus doesn’t get even that.

“Need some help?” Magnus asks. He has to try, even if he already knows the answer. Something is eating Alec from the inside, something important enough that he’s running himself ragged. Something he doesn’t want to share with Magnus.

“No,” Alec says, hesitating for a long moment before he turns and looks up at Magnus. “Not now.” His eyes are tired and sad, rimmed with red from sleeping too little and brooding too much. How can he be so lovely when he looks so sick at heart? Magnus can’t help but reach out for him, running his knuckles over Alec’s cheek. The knot in his chest loosens a little when Alec leans into the touch, his eyes slipping closed when he rubs his face against Magnus’ fingers like a cat. It lasts only a few seconds, but it’s enough.

For now, it has to be enough.

“Whenever you’re ready, I’m here,” Magnus says, because what else is there to say. He’ll always be here. _Always._ He pats Alec’s shoulder before he retreats into his apothecary, unwilling to let go of that flicker of hope just yet.

Summoning a drink, Magnus sits down slowly at the workbench. How did it come to the point where they understand each better when they aren’t talking at all? At night, when Alec moves inside him and touches him with such reverence, such infinite care, their bodies say everything that matters. Tell _I love you_ more profoundly than even the most heartfelt profession of love. It gives Magnus hope that they will make it through this, even if it leaves him wrung out and sore, body and heart.

Two drinks later he still hasn’t found the answer, and neither the courage to go out there and _talk_.

Magnus isn’t blind to his shortcomings; he’s spent centuries picking up the pieces. He knows that he uses drinking and sex to cope with a broken heart. He just never had the one who broke it stick around, not since Camille. Never slept with the one who shatters his heart bit by bit, chipping away little shards every day by loving him.

Magnus hopes Alec never learns that love can not only be a blessing.

When did it all go wrong? Was it when Magnus came back from Edom? Things had been fragile before, but of one thing he’d been sure: that Alec loves him. He still is, more than ever, but isn’t that crux of it? Sometimes love isn’t enough. Magnus didn’t lose everyone whose memento he keeps in that box to sickness or old age.

Making space for Alec’s clothes in his closet, adding a weapon cabinet right next to the door, going to hell to save Alec’s parabatai. Magnus has done everything in his power to show Alec how much he cares, but he can’t change who he is.

Can’t change that he is afraid. Magnus has lived through losing his loved ones time and time again, tried to move on, even if it took decades until he found the strength to give life and love another chance. But none of them were Alec. Nothing in Magnus‘ long life has felt as right as being with Alec, as loving this wonderful, brave man. Just thinking about losing him shatters Magnus‘ heart, he can‘t—

God, he can‘t.

How long until Alec is no longer willing to put up with how broken Magnus is?

///

“I’m not jealous, Magnus,” Alec says. His words come haltingly, but his voice is loud and sure.

They’re sitting on the couch, close enough for their thighs to touch. Magnus looks down at their clasped hands, blinking rapidly. He still hasn’t found the courage to talk about the future. His fear is like a festering wound, reaching deeper with every passing day it’s left untended. It’s Alec, again, who’s taking the bull by the horns.

Who’s acting like a child now?

“I don’t care who you’ve loved before me.” Alec leans in until their foreheads touch, squeezing Magnus’ hands to the point of pain. “But I can’t bear the thought of you loving somebody after me.”

“Me neither,” Magnus whispers into the narrow space between, and he doesn’t let go.

///

Alec isn’t reading anymore.

He’s started to stay late in the Institute, slipping into bed long after Magnus has retired for the night. Sometimes Magnus is still awake; sometimes he wakes to Alec’s arms wrapping around his middle, the heat of his chest pressed against Magnus’ back as he whispers _I love you_ against the knob of Magnus’ spine.

Magnus always says it back, like a prayer, right before he turns and loses himself in Alec’s arms.

More often than not he lets himself believe that they’ll make it through this.

///

It’s barely after seven when the door closes behind Alec.

“Called it an early night?” Magnus keeps his eyes focused on his cauldron. He’s at a crucial stage of his potion, counting as he stirs clock-wise at the exact pace. Almost there, just—

The potion dissipates into a foul-smelling cloud as soon as he stops stirring, his hand stilled by Alec’s fingers. Only Magnus' sharp reflexes prevent further harm.

“We need to talk,” Alec says gravely, a finality to it that makes Magnus swallow down his complaint about how difficult it will be to start all over again.

So today is the day. Magnus had hoped it wouldn’t be so soon.

He follows Alec to the living room, leaving a careful distance when he sits down next to him. There’s no need to make this harder than it already is. Part of Magnus is glad that the waiting is over. He didn’t lie when he said he wanted to cherish the moment, but for all his practice it isn’t always easy to forget about the lingering fear, not to think _how much longer_. Unwittingly Alec, poking and prodding at the one issue they can’t resolve like a wound that won’t scab over, made it so much harder.

Magnus has his answer now. Not much longer, he thinks as his chest tightens until he can hardly breathe, but Magnus holds his tongue, no matter much he wants this over with. He owes Alec that much.

“What do you know about the Sanguinem Vinculum?”

Magnus hears the words, but he doesn’t understand. He blinks and shakes his head as if they’ll start sense if he can put them in the right order.

“Magnus, what do you know about the _Sanguinem Vinculum_?” Alec repeats, and this time impatience is lacing his voice and something that Magnus can’t place.

“I, ah—“ Magnus racks his brain for the information Alec is asking. "It’s a spell to bind the blood of a human to a demon, resulting in extreme longevity. As long as the demon lives, the human will too. It works similar to a soul bond, but whereas a soul bonded individual can survive when its partner dies, the human dies as soon as the blood bond is broken.”

“Why didn’t you tell me about it?” Alec sounds small, almost afraid. All of his earlier confidence seems to be gone, sapped right out of him. “If you knew about this, Magnus, why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why would I? It’s a horrible and vile thing to bind another being’s life to one’s own.”   
“Not if that person is asking for it,” Alec says quietly.

“What?” Magnus stares at Alec, aghast when the realization finally dawns on him.

“You’re half demon, and I’m half human.” Alec reaches for Magnus’ hands, stilling them with a firm and steady grip.

No, no, Alec can’t mean that, can he? Heat prickles over Magnus’ neck, its tendrils spreading down his throat until he can hardly breathe around the wave of emotion that’s swelling inside his chest.

“It would be madness. There’s no way of predicting how your Nephilim blood would react,” Magnus says, forcing the words past the tightness in his throat. “I can’t be that selfish.”

No matter how desperately he wants what Alec is offering.

“But it’s me who’s selfish,” Alec cuts in, pulling Magnus into a bone-crushing embrace. “I love you, Magnus. I want you, for more than the fifty years I have if I’m lucky,” he whispers into the curve of Magnus’ neck.

“Forever is a long time,” Magnus says. He swallows, pushing back memories he’s worked so hard to keep away. “Too long.”

“Forever with you isn’t long enough.” Alec pulls back, his eyes wide and so hopeful Magnus’ heart constricts around the echo of Alec’s words. “There’s so much to see, so much to learn. I want to travel the world with you and visit all the places you’ve told me about, study their language and culture. I—“ Alec draws a shuddering breath and bites his lip, his brows knitting together. “I want to live long enough to create a world where Shadowhunters and Downworlders can coexist as equals. I know it’ll take lifetimes, but it will be worth it. And I want… I _can_ do that only with you.”

“Alexander,” Magnus starts, his heart hammering so hard in his chest he fears it might splinter his ribs. He wants to reach out, grab that tantalizing future Alec is painting and never let go. Only a year ago he would have done it, but so much has changed. Alec is right, fifty years isn’t enough, but even the lure of forever isn’t worth risking Alec’s life. “There’s nothing, _nothing_ I want more than what you’re offering, but the risk is too high. I can’t lose you, not like this. Not when it’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault when it’s my decision,” Alec insists, this beautiful, stubborn man. “It’s been done a long time ago, and we can do it again,” he rushes on, color dancing high on his cheeks and spilling down his neck.

“What? How—Alec, that’s completely unheard of.”

“You’ll only find proof buried deep in the Archives of Idris. Three hundred years ago the Clave wasn’t too happy about one of their own shacking up with a warlock, as you can imagine.” Alec’s mouth quirks up at the corners. “What do you think I did all those nights I stayed out late?”

“Honestly? I thought you were avoiding me.” Magnus closes his eyes, tries not to let the memory of the misery of those nights weigh him down. “That maybe I’ve stalled for too long.”

“Magnus, I love you.” Alec leans in, always a man of action rather than words, and Magnus is already there, meeting him for a short but achingly tender kiss that’s shot through with light and salt.

“Enough to give up your loved ones?” Magnus rasps out. He can’t seem to make his voice work properly. Sliding a hair into Alec’s hair, Magnus tilts his head back, searching Alec’s eyes, willing him to understand the vastness of what he’s proposing. “Izzy, Maryse, Jace… if the bond works, you’ll see them grow old and die. You’ll suffer the very thing you didn’t want me to go through.” Alec blinks, but he doesn’t avert his eyes, so Magnus presses on. “You’ll lose your parabatai bond with Jace. The Sanguinem Vinculum binds not only the blood but also the heart. It’s so powerful, no other bond can exist beside it.”

“Yes!” Raw and honest, just like Alec. His eyes are dark with pain and something Magnus recognizes only now.

“All this time I thought you were avoiding me,” Magnus whispers and cups Alec’s beloved face without bothering to hide how badly his hands are shaking. “But you’ve been thinking about the consequences of the bond, what it will cost you. You’ve been _grieving_.”

Magnus doesn’t deserve this man’s unwavering love. He has no right to ask Alec to share the burden of immortality with him.

But he will.

“Yeah, I guess I was,” Alec says, his voice tight with unshed tears. "It—it wasn’t an easy decision.” He sucks in a harsh breath, slumping against the back of the couch as if now that he’s gotten all these secrets off his chest he has not an ounce of strength left. “Izzy will understand. She’ll support everything that brings us happiness.” Alec reaches for Magnus’ hand with his eyes closed, holding on tight. “ Jace… I’m not sure. I was always proud of our bond; I thought it was something special. It _is_ , but at what cost? Something as intimate as a bond should be formed willingly and with open eyes. Parabatai are neither. We were too young to understand the magnitude of our oath. The Clave upholds all these tales of how it’s a blessing, that it’s about love and honor. That’s bullshit; it’s about shaping children into weapons.”

Magnus swallows, unsure how to respond to that. “You’re resenting that bond,” is what he finally settles on. He doesn’t want to ask, but there’s too much at risk to do what he’s done for too long already, avoiding the real issue. “Are you sure—“

“That I don’t want a bond with you just to break one I no longer want?” Alec looks over and smiles, a small, lopsided, _precious_ thing. “See, we’re already that couple who finishes each other’s sentences.”

“How awful,” Magnus drawls. Not one of his wittier comebacks, but the easy banter lightens the mood nonetheless. “You haven’t answered that question.”

“Jace will always be my brother and my friend. I’ve sworn an oath, and if it weren’t for you, I’d honor it to the death. But I can’t give up my life for it.” Alec tugs Magnus close. “Can’t give up my love.”

_Neither can I_ , Magnus thinks as he slides into Alec’s lap and slants their mouths together. There’s still a whole mountain of possible risks and ramifications to discuss, but for now, this is enough. “Okay,” he breathes against Alec’s lips. _“Okay.”_

He’ll find the right words later. They talk better with their bodies anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


	9. i taste when we kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec doesn't need words to tell Magnus how much he loves him.

A sudden sense of déjà vu washes over Alec, right before he backs Magnus against the nearest wall. They almost stumble in their haste, and Alec winces at the sound of Magnus’ back connecting with solid brick. It sounds like a gunshot in the room.

By sheer luck, they’ve made it to a small alcove, and not a second too late.

“Does the baby look familiar?” Lorenzo’s voice fills the room before the curtain that’s shielding them stops moving, grating on Alec’s nerves. He plows on without waiting for an answer. “El Greco was a friend of my mother’s, and he used me as inspiration.”

If Alec ever thought he was special, there’s his answer. Seems like he only got the standard tour.

He shifts, trying to take some of his weight off Magnus where he’s pressing him against the wall when his hip connects with a small table. It wobbles, shifting half an inch to the side, something small rolling over the edge and onto the thick carpet.

“Did you hear something?” Lorenzo’s disembodied voice asks.

Alec tenses, and for a drawn-out second all he can hear in the deafening silence is the thunder of his blood in his ears, waiting for the curtain to be yanked back.

It’s almost dark in their hiding spot, only the barest flicker of light filtering in through the curtain, but Alec doesn’t have to see to know Magnus is prepared to fight, too. He can feel it in the slight shake of his shoulders, the staccato of Magnus’ breath that’s fanning over his jaw, the quick aborted flick of his wrist. Magnus’ hand hovers in the air before it drops against Alec’s waist, fingers digging deep, Alec’s body the only anchor that keeps Magnus standing as his whole body slumps in defeat.

It isn’t the first time it has happened: clothes that won’t appear out of thin air, burnt meals because Magnus forgot that the stove isn’t enchanted anymore. The apothecary, deserted.

Alec does what he’s been doing for the past weeks because he still hasn’t found a way to fix this.

_I love you,_  he kisses, capturing Magnus’ lips between his own, tongue flicking out lightly. Swallows Magnus’ grief when he opens up for him, hoping that one day it will be enough.  _I love you_ , Alec kisses, licking the truth into Magnus’ mouth.  _I can’t live without you_ , heart pounding in his chest as Magnus laves his answer over his lips:  _I love you, too_.

_We’ll get through this together_ , Alec says, their tongues loose in each other. It’s the only truth he’s sure about, and Raziel, he hopes they’ll find a way to get back Magnus’ magic soon. But even if they don’t, between the two of them the magic will always be there.


	10. in every single way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Without his magic, Magnus sometimes can't be bothered to do his makeup. Alec doesn't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came to life on twitter while the #ShadowhuntersPlane was in the air.   
> We have to save our show, so when time allows I'll try to post more of ficlets like this during power hours.

It’s already well past sunrise when Alec arrives at the loft. Some days it feels like he’s chained to the chair behind his desk. He’s writing reports, tries to talk sense into the Clave, all the while wishing he was already cleared for field duty. Anything, just to get out of his office once in a while.

But it’s okay because at the end of the day he gets to go home to Magnus, and that’s worth _everything_.

With no clients to attend to, Magnus has taken to sleeping in late, so Alec is surprised to see a shimmer of light spilling out from the bedroom. He walks over quietly, just in case Magnus fell asleep with the lights on.

The sight that greets Alec makes his heart clench in a mix of tenderness and despair. Magnus is seated at the vanity, the small table covered in wadded tissues.

“Hello, Alexander,” Magnus greets him, not looking up from where he’s squinting at a small round mirror, delicately lining his eyes.

“Hey!” Alec lets his gaze travel up the line of Magnus’ back and can’t help but smile. Magnus is wearing his favorite silk robe, a short, flimsy affair that barely reaches his thighs. Alec has seen it countless times, but where it was always impeccably ironed before, now it looks a bit rumpled. In the last weeks, Alec has been teaching Magnus how to do laundry with varying success. He suspects Magnus will end up taking everything to a laundry shop eventually, but it’s nice that for once he’s the one who has some knowledge to share.

“I give up,” Magnus sighs, wadding up yet another tissue as he swipes over his eyes. “Apparently today is bad makeup day. I’ll have to ask Isabelle how to do a winged liner properly.” Turning around he watches Alec sit down on the bed, his eyes shifting as he touches his ear cuff. “You don’t mind, do you?” Magnus asks, pointing at his bare face.

Alec smiles, extending a hand. “Come here.”

Alec pulls Magnus close when he sits down next to him, cradling Magnus’ face in his palm, running a thumb over his lips. They’re bare too, soft with the chapstick Magnus must have used earlier. Magnus nestles his face in Alec’s palm with a sigh, and Alec can’t help but kiss him.

“You know I love that face,” Alec says when he pulls back, his voice hoarse. This close he can see the small lines around Magnus’ eyes, his lashes delicate and soft without mascara. He kisses Magnus again, lingering until he can feel Magnus’ lips soften under his. “You’re beautiful,” he whispers against Magnus’ lips, pressing their foreheads together, “any way you choose to be.” And when Magnus kisses him back, deep and hard, Alec knows that Magnus believes him.

 


	11. savagery in splendor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaurs and glitter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another twitter fic, what am I doing with my life.

Stephen doesn’t bother with Alec’s room. It’s common knowledge that Alec never sleeps in the Institute anymore unless there’s a dire crisis, and thankfully they haven’t had one of those in quite some time.

He heads for Alec’s office next. As Head of the Institute Alec rarely goes into the field anymore and is keeping somewhat regular office hours. It’s still worth a try. Stephen is late with the security protocols due to a glitch in the system, and he needs Alec to sign them off before he reports them to Idris. He’d rather avoid a reprimand for something that isn’t his fault in the first place. There’s a good chance he’ll find the boss there. Alec is notorious for forgetting the time once he’s immersed himself into work.

He’s out of luck, though, the office is empty. Stephen is about to give up and call it a day when he notices the smudge of glitter on the doorframe. Leaning down to inspect it he sees another one on the wall right next to it, and a small heap of glitter on the floor, another one further down the hallway. Intrigued, Stephen follows the glittery trail. It leads him to the staircase and continues on top, leading him to the greenhouse.

Almost about to enter, Stephen stops when he hears voices from inside. He can’t make out words; it sounds more like…laughter. Roaring, belly-deep laughter that sounds a lot like Alec, layered with a giggle that’s definitely male, too.

He should go. But Stephen has always wondered about this private side of Alec, about the man beneath the leader. The door is open, so it’s not as if he’s intruding.

Inside are Alec and Magnus, both doubled over with laughter. Sparks are erupting from Magnus’ fingertips, a bright, blue flare that stutters and dies after a second. It reminds Stephen of a malfunctioning engine, only instead of smoke a rain of glitter accompanies each burst of magic.

“That should teach you not to interrupt me during a spell.” Magnus looks down his body, bursting into another peal of laughter when he sees the pile of glitter surrounding them. “It was supposed to be a snow globe for your desk, to remind you of our trip to Japan, and now I’m the snow globe. Not that my globes—”

“Magnus, stop right there,” Alec wheezes, wiping at his eyes. “I’m sorry, babe, I didn’t even know you could bind a spell to yourself.”

“Well, I didn’t know that, either.” Magnus flicks his wrist in Alec’s direction, showering his black shirt with an iridescent rainbow. “Oh look,” he says, scrunching up his nose when it’s only a small trickle. “It’s already wearing off. You weren’t that scary after all.”

“Hey, I’m very scary.”

“If anyone is scary in this relationship, it’s the evil warlock.” Magnus simulates an attack, reaching out with his right hand curved like a claw. A small sputter of sparkles erupts, but no glitter. Magnus makes a face, disappointed.

“You look like one the beasts at the theme park we went to. Dinosaurs, right?” Alec giggles. He sticks out his tongue and bares his teeth, bringing his hands up before his face with his fingers stretched out, letting out something between a squeak and a growl.

Gasping for breath, Magnus grabs Alec’s shirt and pulls him in. “Come here, you sexy beast,” he laughs, slanting his mouth over Alec’s. The kiss is short and clumsy, both of them chuckling into it. Alec makes the same growling sound again, pulling back when Magnus erupts into another fit of giggles.

Stephen bites his lips, suppressing a laugh himself. He knew there’s more to Alec than the soldier everyone knows; knew that Magnus is right for him, but he never expected him to be like this. A carefree young man in love. He turns when their kisses turn deeper, more languid. This isn’t for him to see, but he doesn’t regret that he stayed.

 


	12. yen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asmodeus visits Magnus' loft, but instead of his son, he finds long-forgotten memories and someone unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another twitter fic, mostly inspired by Jack Yang's wonderful portrayal and his passion for Asmodeus and the show.

The wards on the door are weak, scuffed and worn like a threadbare garment, so unlike the man who raised them. Still, they are potent enough to give a lesser gifted bearer of magic trouble and keep vermin like werewolves, vampire or mundanes out.

For how much longer?

Magnus Bane is no longer a powerful warlock. He isn’t even a warlock anymore. Asmodeus made sure of that. 

For Asmodeus, the wards don’t even post an obstacle. He walks right through them, the door swinging open with barely more than a thought. 

Nothing can stop him, least of all the locking rune that’s etched into the center of the door. Black on black, barely visible, only a few days old. 

Asmodeus sneers, baring his teeth. Shadowhunters. He can smell the lingering scent of angel blood. He’s heard that for the right price Magnus’ can be persuaded to offer consultations even for Shadowhunters; he didn’t expect them to return the favor. Perhaps his son didn’t grow as soft as he feared and called for the respect he deserves. 

Magnus’ apartment is shrouded in darkness, but a Prince of Hell doesn’t need light to see. It’s been centuries since Asmodeus left Edom, and he hasn’t quite caught up on what is considered good taste in fashion and design these days, but even he can tell that every piece of furniture, every curtain and trinket has been chosen with exquisite taste and infinite care. 

His son has always had a reputation for hedonism, his lavish and extravagant taste. He’s made a brand out of it, flaunting it without hesitance or shame. It’s always been a source of pride for Asmodeus, something he took comfort in during all those years since they parted ways. He taught his boy well. 

Magnus isn’t here; Asmodeus can’t sense him. Even without his magic to track him, a father knows his flesh. 

He’ll come back eventually. The apartment looks well lived-in: Asmodeus sees an open book on the table, a half-empty cup next to it, clothes strewn carelessly over the floor next to the couch. He waited for centuries: he can wait for a few hours or days longer. 

The cluttered room to the left catches Asmodeus’ attention. A workshop of some kind. He takes in the bottles and vials filled with liquids in a rainbow of colors. Potions. Magnus always had a knack for concocting some of the most gruesome poisons when he was barely more than a boy. 

Asmodeus makes his way through the room slowly, taking in what seems to be a big part of Magnus’ life. A smile, broad enough he can feel it reach his eyes, curls his lips when he picks up a tiny figurine. The boar is made of bronze, finely crafted but dulled by age. Asmodeus remembers the day Magnus took it from one the fools who thought they could defy fate. 

The _Babi Ngepet_.

For years Asmodeus and Magnus roamed Batavia disguised as a giant boar, scratching their massive bodies against walls and doors until the occupants fled their homes in terror, allowing for them to magic away their gold and riches. It was good fun, a little pastime to entertain Magnus while he explored the immense power he was gifted. 

The legend of Babi Ngepet is still told today, hushed and frightened as yet another generation of mortal fools sells their souls to Asmodeus, hoping to turn into the boar that can find all the gold. 

Turning the figurine, Asmodeus can’t help but smile. Some of the riches in this lavish home might very well be bought with the gold a young warlock took without mercy, his eyes blazing golden like the sun while his laughter made the very air tremble. 

Putting the little statue down, Asmodeus notices another familiar item. He remembers the twisted dagger, how he took it from Magnus’ little hands after he found the boy wandering the streets of Batavia. He’d cast it aside after Magnus told him why he carried it like something precious. There was no need for Magnus to burden himself with memories of the woman who left him behind.

Asmodeus almost wishes he could remember her face. She must have been striking to catch his eye and gift him with such a beautiful son. It’s just as well that she took her life, or he would have done it himself for trying to hide their boy from him. 

A sigh rings loudly in the stillness surrounding him. Intrigued, Asmodeus follows it to where it came from. The half-open door swings back silently with an impatient shake of his head. It reveals a bedroom, just as lush as the rest of the apartment. A vanity sits in the corner, cluttered with jars and a pile of make-up, and two doors lead to what seems to be a closet and a bathroom. The room is dominated by a large bed with rumpled silken sheets—and it’s not empty. 

A man is sleeping tangled in red silk, the vibrant color a stark contrast against his light skin and the dark runes adorning it.

A Shadowhunter. In his son’s bed. It explains the locking rune on the door, but it also leads to a whole slew of questions, such as why Magnus is sleeping with the enemy.

Even watching from afar, Asmodeus couldn’t miss that Magnus has always been loyal to his people, sometimes even to a fault. He would never endanger the warlocks; not for personal gain and not for pleasure that can easily be found somewhere else. 

There’s only one explanation: this Shadowhunter is special, and not just because of his striking good looks. It’s all there; Asmodeus doesn’t even have to try to figure it out. 

Magnus wouldn’t let a stranger stay in his home, in his _bed_. As if to prove his point, the man rolls over, curving his body around the empty space next to him. He sighs again, reaching for a body that isn’t there. He frowns when his hand drops on the sheet, but he doesn’t wake. 

Dark smudges shaped like fingerprints are circling his upper arms, some of them barely a day old, some of them almost faded. The same set of bruises mark his hips, partly covered by the waistband of his underwear, while some larger ones are peppered over his shoulders and chest, mouth-shaped bruises sucked into the skin of his throat. Asmodeus knows if Magnus were here, he’d bear the same marks. 

The Shadowhunter wears those marks as proud as he wears his runes. A man who claims and is claimed, passionately and without reserve. A man who loves and is loved in return. 

For so many years Magnus had cried in Asmodeus’ arms, mourning the mother who left him behind because she couldn’t accept him for what he is. Only to leave and do the very same thing to his father. 

For that, Asmodeus will never forgive Magnus. A parent’s love never dies, it only changes, and sometimes it becomes twisted. Broken.

There are many ways to break a man’s heart and spirit. Asmodeus taught them all to Magnus, although he wishes he never did. Even in this, they’re much more alike than Magnus will admit: they both prefer to take away what’s most dear to the other. Asmodeus thought he’d punished Magnus by taking his magic. But it seems there are worse ways to make him suffer. Much, much worse. Here, in his son’s bed, is something even more dear to take from him. 

Magnus isn’t here, but Asmodeus' visit was far from vain.


	13. invite my soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody grieves differently. That's a lesson Alec still has to learn.

Alec finds him at Pandemonium. It’s the third time this week, the eighth time this month, and it’s only the middle of the month.

It’s all too easy to keep track because every time Alec finds Magnus in the office that oversees the club he goes home alone and lies in bed for hours, wondering why he just can’t let it go.

They don’t fight about it, not really. Every time Alec asks Magnus to come home, voice terse and low with worry and anger. Every time Magnus refuses and Alec goes back alone.

He won’t leave alone tonight, not again, but that’s not the only thing that’s changed.

There’s a different vibe to Pandemonium tonight. Alec almost misses it in his haste to get to Magnus, but as soon as he passes the bar, it’s unmistakable. The air is thrumming with the kind of nervous anticipation that builds up to a fulminant crescendo.

Quite fitting for the force that’s Magnus Bane.

Alec has experienced first hand how Magnus’ presence in the club is enough to whip the crowd into a frenzy. Everyone wants a piece of the hottest and most powerful Downworlder in town, and for the longest time, there was a good chance to get it.

Until Alec came along, and now Magnus is his. His to love, his to fuck. His to worry about, and his to protect.

Alec stops at the bar and motions for his usual drink. Nothing is going to happen to Magnus now that he’s here, so he might just as well enjoy the view.

Magnus is holding court. There’s no other way to describe the way he owns the whole place. Magnus knows it, and he enjoys it. There’s a certain arrogance to the careless sprawl of his limbs, the way he reclines against the back of his seat, open and inviting, displaying firm muscles and a hint of a threat. Look at me, he seems to scream, and everybody does.

This isn't Alec's Magnus. The soft, loving Magnus who’s always so eager for Alec's touch. This is Magnus Bane, the myth. Untouchable, in-your-face, and frighteningly beautiful.

Still, there's no version of Magnus that Alec doesn't love, and so he lets his eyes roam over the smooth expanse of Magnus' chest, revealed by an unbuttoned silken shirt that matches the purple streaks in his hair. It's been only weeks since Alec last saw Magnus made up like this, but with everything that happened, it feels like a lifetime.

As always Magnus is a work of art and there's nothing Alec would love more than watching him all evening, but that isn't why he's here.

The crowd parts easily for Alec. Everyone here knows him by now. Magnus tenses before Alec even steps into his line of view. Of course he sensed Alec the moment he stepped into the club, only a fool would underestimate Magnus just because he lost his magic.

"Magnus." Alec can't help it; it comes out as if he's chiding a wilful child. They've been over this more often than he cares. "It's not safe here."

"And what would you deem safe, Alexander?" Magnus leans back and crosses his legs, idly playing with one of the necklaces that graze his naked chest. It's the one that Alec bought him after a particularly daring tryst in Marrakesh, barely hidden in an alley behind a little jewelry shop. "Playing chess at home for the next-oh, I don't know, two hundred years or so? Letting my boyfriend protect me and fend off all the evil I can't battle myself anymore?"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"And what do you mean, Alec?" Magnus stands and lifts his chin, eyes flashing gold for a split second, but there's none of the warmth Alec has come to love in their depths. Magnus is a couple of inches shorter, but Alec instantly feels small.

Magnus lifts his hand, fingers twitching as if he's about to cast a spell, to give them a little privacy maybe. He stops mid-air, and for a moment the mask slips and it's Magnus again, the sheer horror and desolation that flashes over his beloved face breaking Alec's heart.

It only lasts for a second. "Do you think I enjoy this? Do you think I chose giving up my magic?" Magnus asks. His voice is low and brittle, barely audible, but it still stings like a slap.

Because Magnus did choose it. For Jace. For Alec. And if he now regrets it, that means—Alec's heart constricts painfully. A useless, broken thing, held together only by Alec's love for this man. He doesn’t know what hurts him more, the pain he can see raging behind the mask Magnus puts on or the thought that he can’t or won’t share it with him. They’ve been there. Alec thought they were better at talking to each other now.

The silk of Magnus' shirt is smooth between his fingers, as soft as Magnus' skin. He feels the seams ripping, the flimsy fabric no match for his desperation. Magnus doesn't resist when Alec hauls him close, his eyes slipping shut before their chests collide and Alec crashes their mouths together.

Magnus was wrong. Alec isn't good at apologies, and he doesn't want to apologize, not for needing to keep the most precious thing in his life safe. Not for loving Magnus, even if it is perhaps too much.

"I know why you did it," Alec rasps into the tight, hot space between their lips, hissing when Magnus tries to silence him with a nip to his bottom lip. It feels as much as a battle as a kiss, harsh and messy, but it's still a kiss, and it makes his blood boil with heat, with anger, with _Magnus_. "You can't keep coming here," Alec pants, their teeth clicking together. "Everyone who holds a grudge against you can get--" Magnus bites down hard enough on his bottom lip to sting, the taste of copper exploding between them, but Alec won't be silenced. "It's not safe and I—god, I can't lose you, Magnus. You’re immortal, but you can still die.”

If only he can kiss Magnus hard enough, stroke into him deep enough, maybe Magnus will understand and see reason. Magnus lets him and sucks hard on his tongue, his thigh pressing between Alec's legs, and god, how is this making him hard? Why is his body incapable of not feeling for Magnus?

They're making a spectacle of themselves, but Alec doesn't care. For a glorious moment he rides Magnus' thigh, his balls throbbing and heart racing, dizzy with lust and resentment, stumbling when Magnus wrenches himself away.

"This," Magnus pants, looking out over the dance floor. "It's all I have left." He shakes his head when Alec opens his mouth to protest. "I love you, Alexander, but I need something for myself, something to do. I need a job now that I can't provide for my clients and warlocks anymore." Magnus falters, his face drawn. "I need to prove myself."

"You never have to prove yourself to me," Alec grits out. He made that mistake once. Never again.

"Maybe not to you," Magnus says with a sad little smile that remembers Alec of a day in the Institute he'd rather forget. "But to myself."

Alec goes home alone. But sometime during the night he wakes to the feeling of Magnus curling around his back and pressing a kiss against his shoulder.


	14. at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is finally home.

Ugh, torture.

Magnus shifts in his beach chair, angling himself a little more to the right so he can watch Alec out of the corner of his eye. 

Much better, and much, much worse. 

Alec is lounging in a chair identical to Magnus’ own, the sunlight glinting off the wide golden band on his left hand. Magnus swallows around the lump in his throat, blinking away the wetness he can feel welling up. It’s been two weeks —two weeks of being back in his homeland, two weeks of bliss on a secluded corner of Kanawa Beach, two weeks of finally _belonging_ , but sometimes Magnus still can’t believe that he finally gets to have this. 

“Care to share?” he asks, his voice a little rough.

Alec makes a sound that sounds like _what?_ , eying first Magnus and then the ice cream cone in his hand. His tongue snakes out, and he licks the cone with a contemplative hum. It’s dark chocolate and caramel, Magnus knows because he summoned it. 

“No,” Alec finally decides. “There’s barely anything left, and it’s _so_ good.” He sticks his tongue out, poking it into the ice cream to scoop up more. 

It’s torture, and Magnus has had enough. He pushes up from his chair and marches over to Alec, unceremoniously plopping down into his lap. 

“Hey, watch out,” Alec wheezes and lifts his arm to protect his precious treat.

Magnus squirms until he can straddle Alec, bracing himself on Alec’s very warm, very broad shoulders. The red of the sunburn Alec suffered in their first week here has faded thanks to a diligently applied potion and is slowly replaced by a light tan. Magnus thinks he can even see a few freckles dusting Alec’s skin and files that thought away for further exploration tonight. 

“Is that how it is, hmm?” Magnus strokes his thumb up the side of Alec’s throat, pleased when Alec’s breath hitches. He lifts his left hand, showing off his own golden ring. “Remember, we share everything now. So, please?” Magnus coaxes, dropping his voice to a purr. “Just a taste!” 

“Okay, if I have to,” Alec relents and rolls his eyes. He sits up, forcing Magnus to shift his balance. The chair gives a piteous squeak, the wooden construction not made to support the weight of two grown men. “Just a taste.”

But instead of offering the cone to Magnus, Alec lifts it to his own mouth. Magnus is about to protest, but it gets stuck in his throat when Alec licks around the ice cream and leans in, crashing their mouths together. 

The kiss starts out hot and urgent, passion, chocolate, and caramel, tongues tangling and mouths seeking. The sand is hot under Magnus’ toes when he shifts his weight to press closer, cups Alec’s neck and tips his head back, gentling the kiss into something slow and sensual, hot and hazy like the sand around them. Magnus drags his tongue slowly against Alec’s, tasting him, slowly moving his hips in time with his mouth. 

There’s a dull sound when the ice cream cone hits the sand, but Magnus doesn’t care. Nothing matters but Alec in his arms. He’s finally home, and that won’t change once they go back to Brooklyn. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like commenting, please include the chapter you're commenting on. Thank you <3


	15. lo! the fires weep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before Magnus brings Alec breakfast in bed on his day off, he goes to meet with his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to [_yen_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728816/chapters/36759438)  
>  Written for the prompt: _"I'm not crying."_

The snick of the lock resounds unnaturally loud in the hallway. Magnus jumps a little, one hand patting the door to the loft as if he somehow can placate it enough not to wake Alec. 

He takes the stairs instead of the elevator, still half expecting to hear footsteps hunting him down. Alec’s always been a light sleeper, trained to be alert at even the slightest disturbance, and it’s gotten even worse since he took an arrow to the chest and learned about Magnus deal with his father. 

They’re both still coming to term with the loss of Magnus’ magic. Alec’s copes by being overprotective, hovering to a point where Magnus wants to scream and rage that he’s not a helpless infant, while Magnus copes—he sucks in a quick breath, shaking his head, and heads out of the building. Ignoring the yawning chasm in his chest that gapes raw and screaming every time his fingers twitch to open a portal or summon Alec’s favorite wine, and time stops for an endless second of inertia. 

Asmodeus is already waiting for him in of the small parks that dot the area like little pockets of green. Magnus’ stomach roils when he spots him. His father is a striking creature (not a man, never a man), and not for the time Magnus desperately wishes he could cut out every last stray emotion for him, rid himself of the fear and anger and the shameful yearning for a time that’s long past and still stings like a festering wound. 

“My boy,” Asmodeus greets. It reminds Magnus of a happier moment only weeks ago, but he feels none of the warmth that curled so pleasantly around his spine the last time was addressed like this. “What a pleasure to see you, son.”

“I’m afraid I can’t return the compliment,” Magnus replies, squaring his shoulders. Just this last time and he’ll be free. “The answer is No.”

Something flickers in Asmodeus’ face. It looks like disappointment, only less human. “What a fool are you,” he sneers, teeth bared in a mocking smile. The little boy inside Magnus shrinks back in terror, but he refuses to move when Asmodeus leans in until their faces are only inches apart. “Born a prince of hell, born to rule, and you keep refusing to accept your birthright.”

“Some birthright, to kill, torture, and maim,” Magnus laughs, an ugly sound that grates in his throat like shards of glass. It’s inconceivable to imagine that he could spend eternity torturing men and demons alike, and yet he can feel the demon inside him battering against the door he firmly shut when he left Asmodeus and their days of terrorizing and killing innocent villagers behind. 

“You’re a disgrace to our kind,” Asmodeus snarls. “And what for? For love?” 

_For love._

Whatever foolish hope Magnus might entertain that this is just another cruelty to mock the path he’s chosen for himself, it’s shattered by the golden flash of triumph in Asmodeus’ eyes. 

“Come now, son, don’t play coy. It’s unbecoming.” 

Asmodeus steps forward and circles Magnus slowly, leaning heavily on his cane. It takes everything Magnus has to stay where he is. Digging his nails into his palms, he plants his feet and stays still even though the hairs on the back of his neck stand up when Asmodeus stops behind him. _Don’t show fear_ , _it’s what feeds him_. Magnus remembers it all too well, and his stomach drops with relief when the dull sound of the cane starts again, and Asmodeus comes round to face him again. 

“A Nephilim. He’s exquisite, your Shadowhunter, I’ll admit that. You always liked them pretty.” Asmodeus shakes his head in mock sorrow, his hand falling heavily onto Magnus’ shoulder. “A shame he won’t be this pretty for long. Another twenty years maybe. Maybe not even that long if something were to happen to him.” Another flash of yellow. “But then, he will be your perfect match. It won’t be even twenty years for you now, and that beauty will be gone. Such a terrible waste, and all for something as foolish as mortal _love_.”

“Yes, for love,” Magnus whispers, his voice breaking. Love for all beings, love for himself, love for Alec who’s shown him a kind of love he never knew existed. A love that’s worth fighting for, no price too high. If that price is disappointing his father again, then so be it. Magnus already did a long time ago, and it wasn’t the first time. 

Asmodeus steps back, tossing his head back in irritation, and suddenly Magnus can breathe again. 

“If you weren’t my son, this could be almost entertaining. I quite enjoy seeing you weep like a little girl,” Asmodeus chuckles. 

“I’m not crying!”

“Ah, but you are, my dear son.” Asmodeus pins Magnus against a tree, keeping him immobile quick as lightning with only a thought. His breath is hot against the shell of Magnus’ ear, a harbinger of destruction and despair. “You may shed no tears, but inside you _are_ crying. Weeping for your lost powers, your immortality, your precious Shadowhunter who will soon grow old and die.” Asmodeus grins, a manic, terrible thing, and around them everything green turns to dust. “You should thank me, son. Now you can grow old and die with your love.” He brushes a kiss against Magnus’ forehead. “Or maybe you won’t. How do you like the idea of spending eternity all by yourself? No powers. No Shadowhunter. Just regrets.”

Asmodeus lets go abruptly, and Magnus drops to his knees, looking up at that frighteningly beautiful face he once thought the world of. He stays like that long after Asmodeus disappeared without as much as a glance back. 

And then he weeps. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you feel like commenting, please include the chapter you're commenting on. Thank you <3

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com/) or [twitter.](https://twitter.com/ohfreckle)


End file.
